1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of nanotechnology. More particularly, the invention relates to nanostructures that are elongated, methods of making elongated nanostructures and machinery for making such nanostructures.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
The fabrication of commercially valuable devices based upon nanoscale components requires large-scale processes that allow massive production of these components. As a practical matter, such large scale processes need to i) mass produce nanoscale components with well specified properties, (e.g., shape, structure, chemical composition, etc.), ii) enable secure placement of these components in an appropriate orientation that may be dictated by end product functionality, and iii) facilitate attachment of robust input and output (IO) connections.
Elongated nanostructures are exemplified by carbon nanofibers and carbon nanotubes. Carbon nanotubes are a material with superior electronic and mechanical properties. Several research groups have recently demonstrated fabrication of nanoscale devices based upon carbon nanotubes (Collins and Arnold, 2001; Rueckes et al., 2000; Choi et al., 1999; Stevens et al., 2000). Despite vast advances in this field, there remain unsolved problems such as the requirements to (a) synthesize large quantities of CNTs with predetermined properties, (b) place them in a required configuration and (c) create IO connections, all in the context of a fast mass production fabrication process.
The suitability of vertically aligned carbon nanofibers (VACNFs) and vertically aligned carbon nanotubes (VACNTs) for nanoscale device fabrication has been previously demonstrated (Guillom et al., 2001). VACNFs have been deterministically synthesized at predetermined locations using large-scale fabrication processes such as lithography and plasma-enhanced chemical vapor deposition (PECVD). The deterministic VACNF growth that has been achieved includes the control of the location, length, diameter, and shape of VACNFs (Merkulov et al., 2001; Merkulov et al., 2000). The control of the VACNF orientation has generally been limited to the direction perpendicular (normal) to the substrate. What is needed is a mass production technology that can (i) fabricate large quantities of elongated nanostructures with predetermined properties, (ii) place them in a required configuration and (iii) facilitate the creation of IO connections.
Heretofore, the requirements of synthesizing large quantities of elongated nanostructures with well defined properties, arranging them in a desired configuration, and facilitating the creation of input/output connections have not been fully met. What is needed is a solution that simultaneously addresses all of these requirements.